Survivor: All-Stars
Survivor: All-Stars is the seventh season of CK's Survivor. Being the second season of CK's Survivor to film back to back with another, it began on November 19, 2013 and is currently taking place. It featured eighteen former players of CK's Survivor from the first six seasons returning with the label of "All-Star". They were divided into three tribes of six: Chapera wearing red, Mogo Mogo wearing green, and Saboga wearing yellow. This was the first CK's Survivor season to feature a cast entirely made up of returnees. There were four originally from Tocantins, two from Vanuatu, two from China, three originally from Philippines, five originally from Corsica, and three from Thailand. On Day 1, Ontario quit the game while her tribe was at tribal, finishing in 18th place. At the challenge on Day 4, Saboga was unable to compete and was disqualified. Instead of the planned future Double Tribal Council, Chapera and Mogo Mogo competed for Immunity where the losing tribe would also attend Tribal Council. On Day 5, the three tribes were dissolved into two. Two new tribes were assembled. On Day 7, the new Chapera and Mogo Mogo tribes merged into the blue Chaboga Mogo tribe. On Day 12, the final six participated in the Survivor Auction. Ethan was given a Hazard which was a disadvantage in the Final Immunity Challenge while Gallie won the Express Pass which was an advantage. Alyxandra won Immunity as well as an extra Jury vote should she make final tribal. Ethan and RyGuy both won extra votes to use at any time (even if they were in the final tribal). Ethan used his immediately while RyGuy kept his until final tribal where he ensured his win. In the end, RyGuy defeated longtime allies Cabutts and Gallie by a 6-3-0 vote for playing an overall better game and making more of an effort to impress the Jury. Cabutts was viewed as a sheep, while even RyGuy disagreed. Gallie was viewed as a pawn and received no votes. At the reunion, Alyxandra won Player of the Season. Contestants 1 = Renny also had 3 votes cast against him in a revote. 2 = Cabutts also had 1 vote cast against him in a revote. 4 = RyGuy had 1 vote cast against him in a revote 5 = Manalord had 3 votes cast against him in a revote 6 = Nathan had 4 votes cast against him in a revote 7 = Ice had 4 votes cast against her in a revote 8 = Nathan was eliminated via Rocks The Game 3 = Though Saboga was disqualified from the challenge, Chapera and Mogo Mogo still competed for one of them to win immunity. 9 = Duffy elected to give his Immunity up to Gallie at Tribal Council. Casting Dolphinsoccer4 from Vanuatu and sssp123 from Philippines were originally slated for the season. Dolphin was cut prior to cast finalization due to inactivity. Sssp was cut post-cast finalization and replaced with Ontario from China for the same reason. ZombieOliver from China and NJDevil19 from Vanuatu & Philippines were going to be asked to participate but were unable to be contacted during casting. Other castaways considered for the season that did not make it into the final cast were Hudspith from Vanuatu, JosephinaAlexis from China, and candiceS27 from Thailand. Intro Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Players